The book worm!
by BlackCrystleOfNight
Summary: This is about a young chinese girl, that works at a library who fells for our little Chinese boy name Tao Len.Now chapter 7!
1. Intro!

Disclaimer: I don't know Shaman king

Claimer: But I do own Serena Toyoshima, Sakaya,Caro Endo, and one more person!

The book worm!

Name: Serena Toyoshima

Age: 13

Hair color: green

Hair length: goes to lower back. She wears it in a pony tail.

Eye color: Blue

Height: 5'1

Grade: 8th

Clever

Very Shy

Sweet

Kind hearted

Love horror movies, and book

Hard working

Can remember any thing she reads

Can be mean when she is around some man she hates

Strong

She is gentle

Quick thinking

Quick

She love reading, and writing story

She works in a public library because she can read, and help people look for books

She is a librarian so she gets to go in the staff room!

The public library is between Yoh's school and Len's school.

She is an all A student for china so they send her to Japan.

She goes wear glasses, but not the nerdy type of glasses.

She lives in a large Chinese house with your friend Caro who is a normal human who can see spirits, but she still own the house.

Likes to play with animals and Star glaze at graveyards.

Like Len she has a tattoo on her back but her tattoo is a black rose that is caught by a crystal blue Chinese Dragon.

You cannot think about love because you have a long life to live.

You are shaman!

Weapon: Nunchaku, And A very long Chinese long sword

Friend: Manta and Yoh also Anna

Guardian ghost

Name: Sayaka

Age: 20 (Since time of death)

Female

She came for Bason's enemy over thousands of years ago,

Before the war they loved each,

Then the lord told Sayaka that bason was going to kill her.

Now She fall in love again with another spirit but he is from the modern day!

When she is mad you can not calm her down.

Type of warrior: Long sword wielder

Armor that is very heave.

Hair: Short black hair

Eyes: red eyes

She hates bason!

Name: Caro Endo

Age: 18

Hair: black short

Eye: Brown

He will do any to get a girlfriend

Calm

Listens to music

Lazy

Charming

Gamble,

He plays his cards right.


	2. Meeting him!

You are wearing a long black skirt, with stoking on, a beautiful white laced shirt, with black jacket on, and with black shoes.

Serena's pov

You walking from work in a quietly in a dark ally, and walk out in to a large peaceful grave, and where your house is. You say hello to the ghosts and unlocked the door. Walked in lock the door, took off your shoes, Ran to your room.

You drop your book bag on your bed.

You start to jump to get the door to the roof to watch the sun set.

Lucky you got in and opened. The stair case came down. You rushed up the stairs and close it before you went watch night come.

You sit on the roof and

Started to sing _Evanescence Any Thing for You_

"_I give any thing to get you to you_

_Can you forget the world thought you knew?_

_If you want me_

_Come and find me_

_Out here_

_Nothing stop you do please release me_

_I'll believed all your lies_

_Just pretend you love me_

_They believe, close your eyes_

_I'll be anything for you_

_Nothing left make me feel any more_

_There is only you and every day I need more,_

_If you want me_

_If you want me_

_Come and find me_

_Come and find me_

_I do any thing just tell me_

_I'll believe all your lies_

_Just pretend you love me_

_They believe, close your eyes_

_I be any thing for you_

_I'll believe all your lies_

_Just pretend you love me_

_They believe, close your eyes_

_I be any thing for you_

_Any thing for you._

_I'll became your earth inside_

_The world that never dies_

_I be any thing for you_

_I'll believe all your lies_

_Just pretend you love me_

_They believe, close your eyes_

_I'll be anything for you."_

You were about to sing another song until you hear clapping

You look down for the roof and see most of the ghosts, and a tall woman with green hair, green eyes, in a Chinese dress with a panda on the chest, at the bottom was a Chinese dragon was clapping.

Next to her taller man with black hair, black eyes, in a kung-fu suit, with many suitcases in his arms. Next to him was a boy around your age, a little taller then you just by 3 inches, his hair was in a spike, his hair color purple, those golden eyes can go though any one soul, he was staring at you. He was wearing a boy's Chinese fighting suit that was black and where took it off, and top of the neck collar was gold. His arms were crossed. Then you see Caro…

'Do not tell me he lost in a gamble and now they have to stay here. In the name of heck Why see he stare at me!'

You jump off of the roof and landed on both feet, walk over to Caro and said

"You lost?"

"Yes and It was to a young cute teenager girl! . They..."

"LET ME GUESS….. Hm…Stay here as long as they want?"

"HOW do you know?"

"How! I sent my guardian ghost to watch you!"

"Ah oh I forgot…Meet Jun Tao, Len Tao, and Lee Pailong."

"I am Serena Toyoshima. It is Pleasure Nice to you three." you said bowing.

"Nice to meet you too Serena… Is it okay if we stay here?" asked Jun bowing back.

"Of course you can three can stand here…We have a lot of rooms open! I got a question?"

"Yes?"

"Are you from china?"

"Yes we are... Are you too?"

"Yes I am... I was send over here because I am such a book worm and I got straight A's"

You feel Len still Staring at you?

You see a large warlord ghost behind him…

'Crud….He is a shaman…NOT GOOD'

"Why Are you stare at me?" you asked

He shakes head and said "I was not stare at you. I saw your guardian ghost... Got a problem with it!"

"Well! Yes I do It is not polite to stare!" You snapped back.

You give him a 'back-off or get-kill' glare.

"I want to see your ghost now Or else?" He said giving Death glare to you.

"Len be….."Jun was cut off by Len saying "Be quiet I know what to do! I do not need your help!"

'He has no respect for his sister. If I was her would back slap him!'

"Or else what? Are you going poke me with your pointy hair unicorn boy? Oh no he going to pokein a scared voice"  
"Does she know what she is doing" Jun whispers to Caro. He nods yes.

"WHAT!UNICORN BOY!BASON LETS SHOW HER WHAT WE CAN DO!SPIRIT FORM, UNITY!" he yells putting the orb into his body, and his weapon a Kwan Dao was put together.

'A warlord Ah? I don't need to use spirit unity. Good I get a late night work out!'

"Ok I will not use my ghost. I can beat you without use spirit unity. I will make you deal

You win I will show my ghost, and thing you want and If I win I show my ghost still, and know why you want to see my ghost so badly. Deal?" "No…If I win you will to show me your ghost, and me, Jun, lee Pailong will great nice rooms" "You three are getting very nice room any!" "Ok then I want you to see sing like you did up there every night, and I like know why you have a tattoo on you neck" "Ok then you tell me your past!" "Fine" he puffed.

"Good" you said. "Let's start!" both yell.


	3. The Quick fight!

The Book Worm part 3

_Evanescence Goodnight_

* * *

'_Goodnight sleep tight,_

_No more tears,'

* * *

_

Len dash at Serena,

She jumps steps on Len shoulder,

She jumps back on the ground,

And said

"I telling you Len! You can't win!

I maybe a bookworm,

I have learned many lessons in kung-fu,

Dodging any object a once,

And being a ninja."

* * *

'_Goodnight sleep tight_

_No more tears'

* * *

_

"I will win no matter what!"

He yells charging trying to hit Serena.

But this time she disappeared into thin air.

Lucky He cuts through her

Jacket if it was butter.

* * *

'_In the morning I be here,_

_And when we say goodnight_

_Close your eyes.'

* * *

_

He looks around and no sight of her.

Suddenly he fells to ground unconscious

Serena was right there behind him.

She picks Len up, and went inside with Jun, Lee Pailong, and Caro.

Caro showed Jun and Lee Pailong around the house.

Serena go to a room full of Chinese dragons, and ying and yang things.

She feels a hole and a large one too.

* * *

'_In the morning I be here,_

_And when we say goodnight_

_Close your eyes._

_Because we said goodnight_

_And now good bye_

_We said goodnight and now good bye'_

'End of the first song'

* * *

She lightly places him on bed on

His chest, then she hears Len start talking in him sleep

"I hate my…uncle, sending… me to Japan…"

She giggle at what she heard,

Serena touches the ying-yang sign on his back,

Of his shirt, and started to out line it.

It felt like real skin, it was onhis back like hers.


	4. Lets get Lunch!

The book worm part 4

_Changes from Sherk 2!_

* * *

'_Oh Ah!_

_HHMM!_

_Still don't know what I'm looking for,_

_And my time is running wild,_

_Million dead ends streets.

* * *

_

The next day

Serena's pov

At the library

You're wearing a lace shirt,

With a medium length skirt,

Hair is up in a pony tail,

And black shoes.

You are put some books back while reading

A book called _'the hobbit'_

You feel the ladder moving,

'OH crud today is not my lucky day.'

You slip of the ladder

"AAAAHHH"

* * *

'_And very time I thought I got it straight_

_That the taste was not so sweet,_

_So I turn myself to face me_

_But I've never caught a glimpse,_

_How others see the fake,_

_I much too fast to take the test!'

* * *

_

A tall man with blond hair,

Blue eyes,

Dark Bags Under his eyes,

He had on a large coat.

HE has a big hat with a flower out on the side on and

Large coat with a belt buckle up,

Gloves,

Black boots and a large scarf,

And black baggy pants,

He was the one to catch you.

* * *

'_CHHHANGES!_

_Don't face a strange_

_Changes_

_Don't want to be your rich o one,_

_Changes_

_Don't face a strange,_

_Changes_

_Hm you just got to be a different one.'

* * *

_

"Are you okay Miss?" he asked.

"Yes I am… I really need to be careful next time

I decide to use a ladder…Thanks all…

I am Serena the Librarian here." you said bowing.

"You are very welcome Miss. Serena.

You quiet a young girl to work in a giant library."

He said smile.

'He is so nice and understands! Unlike Len…

Len is quiet cute…What in the name of heck Am

I saying…..DON'T even dare fall in love

So dang soon in your life Serena

So Snap out of it!'

"Just call me Serena.

I came for china… Because…blush

Must people say I am a Bookworm...

And I get all A's.

So do you need help? Mr.…"

"My name is Faust…And yes I do need help finding

A book called _'The call of necromancy'"_

"Let me think….Oh yes we do have it,

It is this way." you said showing him.

* * *

_Time may change me but I can't change time,_

_I watch the ripples change their size,_

_Never leave strip for permanent part_

_The days flow though my eyes,_

_But still the days seem same, _

_And these children that you spit on,_

_As they trying to change their world ,_

_They're immune to your consolation,_

_They quiet aware of what they are going though! _

_Changes_

_Don't face a strange,_

_Changes_

_Don't tell them togrow up andgrow out of it_

_Changes'

* * *

_

"Here it is!" you said.

You grabbing a black book,

And gold letter Saying

'_The call of necromancy'_

You hand it to him,

He grabs the book, smiles,

And says "Thanks."

He goes into the reading center,

Starts to reading, and take notes.

* * *

'_Don't face a strange,_

_Changes_

_Where's you sham you left us to the one next to this?_

_Time may change me but you can't change time,_

_Changes fanatic me, ah Changes are taken for the place I going through!_

_Changes_

_Don't face a strange_

_Changes_

_Look out with your rock and rollers!'

* * *

_

That when Len comes behind you,

And says

"Nice shirt there!"

"YOU!"

POW!

You slap him.

"Len! Why are you here? On a Saturday?" you yelled

"Because Jun is out with Lee Pailong,

And that Caro is out gambling. I was stuck the house alone."

Len said holding his check where the red mark is.

* * *

'_Changes_

_Don't face a strange_

_Changes_

_Glade Look out you're getting old!_

_Charge_

_Time may charge me but I can't change time_

_I said Time may change me but I can't change time!_

_(End of song)_

* * *

"And how did you know I was here?" You said,

Cleaning your glasses with a piece of cloth.

"You left a note saying you were going to work at the library

So I did my training and came here to s...e...e

I...f Y…o…u would like to have some... Some lunch…with me?"

He said kind of scared.

"Are you asking me out?" you asked putting your glasses back on.

"Um…Um No but I was thinking…of…"Len said turning light red.

"OF what?" You asked giving him a questioning look…

"That you are… Maybe hungry..."Len said staring at you once again.

You smile at him, and said "Sure Len."


	5. Girl Time!

The book worm! Part 5

_

* * *

_

Today music is 'Stuck In the Middle with You'

Me: from my little brother's CD called Kid Pop 2 Think I think is dumb. But I am doing this from his so he stops bugging me

'_I don't know why I came tonight,_

_I got the feeling that something ain't right,_

_I so sacred if I fell off of my chair'

* * *

_

Chinese restaurant

Third person

"A table for two please." Serena asked the host.

"Ok you two follow me please" host said going to a low table with mats to sit on.

They follow the host and sat at the table as the host gave them menus,

And went to get a waiter.

Len was shaking very badly.

"What is wrong Len? You are shaking like if you are freezing cold." Serena said touching his hand.

* * *

'_And I wondering how I'll get down the stairs,_

_Moms that love of me, and jokes to right,_

_Here I am stuck in the middle with you,_

_Yes I am stuck in the middle with you,_

_And I wonder what I should do,_

_It's so hard to keep this smile on my face.'

* * *

_

"It is no…thing really…"he said moving his hand away.

"Hello, I am your waiter for today. What can I get you two to drink?"

Serena looks up and sees the smartest boy in high school…

Makoto Nagahara…

* * *

Character Profile!

Name: Makoto Nagahara

Age: 16

Grade: 10th

Hair: Wild fire red very short,

Eye: Dream green that no woman can resist.

Calm,

Smart,

Every one loves him but the boys

Handsome,

Quiet,

Sweet,

He is just like Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho!

Weapon: Whip

Guardian ghost

Name: Kurama Yu Yu Hakusho)

end of Character profile!

* * *

'_Oh yeah I losing yeah all over the place,_

_Lange to the love of me, and jokes to right,_

_I'm stuck in the middle with you!_

_What it started out with nothing,_

_And you neither hear something.'

* * *

_

"Oh! Hello Serena! I didn't notice you!" he said giving a charming smile that made Serena blush, and Len jealous.

"Hel-hello Mak-Makoto I didn't kn-know that you wo-worked he-here." Serena said not knowing to say.

"Hello Miss. Serena Where Sayaka?" asked Kurama popping up at of nowhere.

"Did You SAY SAYAKA!" Bason said coming out, with a shocked look on his face.

"Yes he did Bason! Meet my ex-boyfriend Kurama….Bason" said Sayaka floating next to Kurama.

"EX-BOYFRIEND!I THOUGHT..." Bason was interrupted by Sayaka saying

"YOU THOUGHT WRONG BASON!" and she goes back into her memorial tablet and so does bason.

Kurama shakes his head in shame and goes in his too.

* * *

'_And your friends and all are calling_

_Slap on the back and Say plea-please _

_Plea-please!_

_Kind does make sense at all,_

_But I can see makes not sense at all,_

_Is it cool to sleep on the floor?_

_I don't think I can take any more,_

_Moms that love of me, and jokes to right,_

_Yes, I'm stuck in the middle with you._

_Oh Ya I don't know why I came here tonight_

_I got the feeling something ain't right,_

_I'm so scared if I fell off you chair,_

_And wondering how I'll get down the stairs,_

_Moms that love of me, and jokes to right,_

_Yes, I'm stuck in the middle with you._

_I'm stuck in the middle with you._

_Yes, I'm stuck in the middle with you._

_Here I'm stuck in the middle with you._

_(End of song)

* * *

_

Serena, Len, Makoto looks each other.

"Lets just forget that happen" Said Serena looking at the menu.

"Yes I agree with her…" Len said still glaring at Makoto.

"Ok! What do two want to drink?" Makoto asked once again, ignoring Len's Glares.

"Ho-Hot Te-Tea plea-please..."

"I will have the same thing please."

"Ok two hot teas coming right up!" Makoto said going in the kitchen.

"Um gulps Serena there is thing….POP" Len was slap by a tall woman in a red tank top, red skirt, green hair that went down to her hips, and green eyes.

Len stand up, and says "Jennie! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I Thought You was back in China with thefamily."

"Well Cousin! En told me to watch you and make sure you don't try any thing dumb!" said Jennie giving Len a glare.

"THERE WAS NO REASON FOR YOU TO SLAP ME!" He said about to beat her up.

She sat table with Len, and Serena.

"Hello! My name is Jennie Tao. Len's Cousin…You must be Serena Toyoshima! Jun was talking you on the phone how nice, Sweet, kind hearted, smart and how you beat Lenny!" saidJennie .

* * *

'_That's what girl do' By No Secrets_

'_You ask me why I change to color of my hair. Ya_

_You ask me why I have 32 pairs of shoes. Beware_

_You ask me why I got a lot of thing_

_It just a chick thing.'

* * *

_

After lunch

"Hey Serena! Want to go shopping?" asked Jennie

"Ok! I am glad the library closed at 12:00 pm..!" Serena said walking next to Jennie.

(Me: when Serena and Len left it was 11:00am and now it is 12:00 pm)

"I will buy everything because our Family is very rich" Jennie with a smile on her face.

"But I will feel about bad if you bought everything." "It is ok! We have money, too much money" "ok"

* * *

'_Got'ten let it go!_

_And try to understand,_

_But you don't clue…_

_That's what girls do,_

_They keep you guessing whole day and through,_

_Play your emotions_

_Push all of your button,_

_It's true._

_That's what girls do._

_That's what we do,

* * *

_

"What may I suppose to DO?" yells Len, while his left eye start to twitch.

"Go Train for the Tournament or you could be our bags." Jennie yells back,

"gulps I go train" Len said running away before Jennie could make him carry loads of bags.

* * *

'_You ask me why I play so hard to get, _

_Ya!_

_You ask me why I play so cool just make you sweat_

_Yah!

* * *

_

"Ok! Len is gone, now we need to meet Jun at the Shop center!" Jennie said

Dragging Serena with her.

They met up Jun and Lee bailong at the shopping center,

And went to every Chinese, Build-A-Bear, Hot topic, and any jewelry store!

When they got to Serena's Chinese, Poor Lee Bailong was carrying lots of bags, and boxes.

* * *

'_You want some kind of explanation I can give,_

_It just a chick thing,_

_That's what you're messing with,_

_To me it's black and white_

_But it's not getting through,_

_That's what girls do_

_They keep you guessing whole day and through_

_Play your emotions_

_Push all of your button_

_That's what girls do,_

_Ya Ya Ya ',

* * *

_

When they got in, Len was waiting in the main room, for the girl.

"What took you girl so long! It 5:00 pmalready! Holly Crud!"

Lee bailong drop the bags on his.

Serena giggle, so did Jun and Jennie.

"What did you do buy a mall!" Len yells

"Yup. We got clothes for me, Serena, Jun, and you Tao Len." said Jennie, smirking

"What kind of clothes?"

"I show Len! Let me get your bags and mine!" Serena Said grabbing the bags and boxes that is hers and his, and grabs Len's arm dragged him in to her room. He was blushing like crazy!

"Young love" Jennie signed

"Yup! Two prefect love birds" Jun giggled

* * *

'_I should have change,_

_YA YA YA  
I am having to much fun_

_Ya Ya Ya_

_To you it's confusing but to me it's nothing_

_Gi-girls_

_That's what girls do_

_That what girls do_

_They keep you guessing whole day and through play your emotions_

_Push all of your button it true…_

_THAT'S what girls do,_

_That's what girls do _

_They keep you guessing whole day and through_

_Play your emotions_

_Push all of your button_

_That's what girls do_

_That's what girls do_

_They keep you guessing whole day and through _

_Play your emotions_

_Push all of your button its true_

_That's what girls do_

_That's what girls do _

_That's what girls do_

_Gi-girl_

_You ask me why I change of my hair. YA!_

_(End of song)

* * *

_

Hope you like this!


	6. GOING TO DOBIE VILLAGE!

Book worm part 6

* * *

Serena's pov

You grabbed Len's arm, also many bags, and a box, And Both of you went in your room.

You let go off of Len's arm.

You down the bags and the box.

You open the box and grabbed a wrapped present.

"Um…Here Len…This is from me...to you…Hope you like it."

She gives Len the present.

For the first time since you met him you see him blush.

'So Len does have a soft side.' You giggled, and you started to blush too.

He opens into it, goes wide-eyed, looks at you, and asks

"Serena…You?" he said blushing even more, holding up a Chinese dragon wrap around a red rose, it was crystal. It was just like one on your back.

"I thought you may like it so got it with my own money…"

He puts on your desk, and walks over to you.

As he came closer, closer you feel your heart beating fast, and faster,

He was just inches away you.

Third person

Jun and Jennie had a recording this all on camera, and whispering "Kiss! Kiss you two love birds!"

Serena's pov

He puts an arm around your waist, pulls you closer to him.

Both gazed at each other,

You notice that he was taller then you…

He cups your chin, and says

"It is beautiful Serena but you want me tell…"

That's when Caro comes inwith bling bling,slapping open the door.

He hadSilver necklaces, silver rings, gold necklaces, gold ring, and pockets full of money.

Jun and Jennie face first into the floor.  
"Yo Yo! What's up dogs! I hit the jackpot! Homeys! Oh Sorry dog…Didn't know you getting your groove on with your girl!" Caro said

"Caro stopping talking like that" you said giving a 'get out before I chase you out'

"Sorry Serena…Can't do it dog! You two can get your groove back on! I'm going…"

Len sees the camera and asks "You were taping me and Serena!"

He chased all three of them to their rooms and slammed his door closed.

You feel so upset but you didn't cry.

You go on the roof, the moon was full, and you loved you watch the full moon because it makes you calm.

You began to sing

'_Once Upon a December' from Anastasia_

* * *

'_Dancing pairs, painted wings, things I almost remember,_

_And a song someone singed once Upon a December,_

_Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully across my memory!'

* * *

_

_That's when you got a beautiful Silver Ribbon that matched the moon light! You started dancing and doing gymnastic stuff like flips, back flips and all that stuff.

* * *

_

_Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully across my memory!_

_Far away long ago, glowing dime as ember,_

_Things my heart used to know,_

_Fainted yore's to remember,_

_And a song someone singed once Upon a December'_

_(End of song)

* * *

_

_You didn't notice that someone was watching your every move, and listening to your lovely voice lurking in the shadows.

* * *

_

'_Looking out a dirty old window,_

_Dumping load, car of city go rushing by,_

_I sit here alone and I wonder why_

_Friday night everyone moving,_

_I can feel the heat but soothing heading down,_

_I search for the beat in this dirty old town,_

_Down town the young ones are going,_

_Down town the young ones are going_

_When the kid in America, Ha!_

_When the kid in America, Ha!_

_Everybody lives on the music goes around!_

_Bright light music is fisting,_

_Look boy don't chick on your watch not another glances,_

_I'm not leaving know honey not another chance,_

_Hot shot don't give me no problems,_

_Much later baby you'll be saying 'never mind'_

_You know life is cruel never kind,_

_Con Heights make a new story,_

_Con Heights the rabbi ting for me,_

_When the kid in America, Ha!_

_When the kid in America, Ha!_

_Everybody lives on the music goes around!_

_Da-da-da- da- da- da-dada,_

_Come closer honey that better,_

_Got to get new spirants _

_Filling light_

_Filling light_

_Oh don't try to stop baby_

_New York to Cal._

_Never knew if we warned ya._

_When kids in America. Ha!_

_When kids in America.ha!_

_Everybody lives on the music goes around!_

_Da-da-da-da-dadada_

_When the kids when the kids_

_When kids in America._

_When the kid, when the kids _

_When the kid-ki-kids_

_When kids in America._

_When the kid, when the kids _

_When the kids in America!_

_When the kid, when the kids _

_When the kids in America!_

_When the kid, when the kids _

_When the kids in America!'

* * *

_

You someone say

"Bravo! Bravo!Claps Serena your voice is beautiful."

"Told you she was great a singer!" You realized that bold and cute voice.

"Hey Silver!" You said jump off the roof!

* * *

character info  
Name: Silver Wolfheart

Age: 25

Hair: Silver

Eyes: Gold

Trains Serena to fight,

Cold hearted so times

Love white wolves because Serena afraid of wolves, and she says no to train

Like 1000 lap around the city, bring a blood thirsty white wolf out and chase her around.

Can be nice,

He trained Serena to fight for must of her life.

He giving her no sugar dirt,

That she can only eat rice and meat.

Silva is his brother!

end of character Info!

* * *

"Serena meet Silva my brother. He saw your fight Len last night which he is going to be in the Shaman tournament! And bring you to Dobie village with 1 people from Germany and One person from here in Japan, and me go to Dobie village while it is crowd is down! Do you know the people I putting you with."

"I may know the person Germany is?"

"Who?"

"Bones"

"Yup"

"I get live with my buddy Bones. He is cool"

"AND YOISHO"

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO! I HATE THAT NUT!"

"Just kidding it is Makoto Nagahara…"

"YYYYYAAAA!" you screamed

* * *

Character Profile!

Name: Makoto Nagahara

Age: 16

Grade: 10th

Hair: Wild fire red very short,

Eye: Dream green that no woman can resist.

Calm,

Smart,

Every one loves him but the boys

Handsome,

Quiet,

Sweet,

He is just like Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho!

Weapon: Whip

Guardian ghost

Name: Kurama Yu Yu Hakusho)

Name: Bones Cones

Age:33

Job: Doctor

Hair: Short dirty blond

Eye: Blue

He is like Faust!

Guardian ghost

Name: Keiko Cones

His wife

Age:30

Hair: long brown hair

Eye: green

Character info ends

* * *

"I have all ready wrote a note, to them your stuff and new stuff is at Dobie village already. Please pick Serena up, Makoto?" said Silva.

"Ok" Makoto said coming out of the forest with Kurama, following.

He scoops you up into his strong arms, and carrying you bridal style.

Silver gets taxi, goes in first, then Silva, and last but no least you two.

You sat in Makoto's lap. You and Silver were talking were talking

About your childhood and how He let a wolf out, you able to climb very tall,

Trees when you were only 3 years old because wolves scare you too much.

Silva laughs.

You feel Makoto's hot breathe on your neck,

Your heart beats faster,

Makoto whispers all romantic word in your ear making you blush!

* * *

Me: Hope you like it! 


	7. All

The book worm!

Name: Serena Toyoshima

Age: 13

Hair color: green

Hair length: goes to lower back. She wears it in a pony tail.

Eye color: Blue

Height: 5'1

Grade: 8th

Clever

Very Shy

Sweet

Kind hearted

Love horror movies, and book

Hard working

Can remember any thing she reads

Can be mean when she is around some man she hates

Strong

She is gentle

Quick thinking

Quick

She love reading, and writing story

She works in a public library because she can read, and help people look for books

She is a librarian so she gets to go in the staff room!

The public library is between Yoh's school and Len's school.

She is an all A student for china so they send her to Japan.

She goes wear glasses, but not the nerdy type of glasses.

She lives in a large Chinese house with your friend Caro who is a normal human who can see spirits, but she still own the house.

Likes to play with animals and Star glaze at graveyards.

Like Len she has a tattoo on her back but her tattoo is a black rose that is caught by a crystal blue Chinese Dragon.

You cannot think about love because you have a long life to live.

You are shaman!

Weapon: Nunchaku, And A very long Chinese long sword

Friend: Manta and Yoh also Anna

Guardian ghost

Name: Sayaka

Age: 20 (Since time of death)

Female

She came for Bason's enemy over thousands of years ago,

Before the war they loved each,

Then the lord told Sayaka that bason was going to kill her.

Now She fall in love again with another spirit but he is from the modern day!

When she is mad you can not calm her down.

Type of warrior: Long sword wielder

Armor that is very heave.

Hair: Short black hair

Eyes: red eyes

She hates bason!

Name: Caro Endo

Age: 18

Hair: black short

Eye: Brown

He will do any to get a girlfriend

Calm

Listens to music

Lazy

Charming

Gamble,

He plays his cards right.

You are wearing a long black skirt, with stoking on, a beautiful white laced shirt, with black jacket on, and with black shoes.

Serena's pov

You walking from work in a quietly in a dark ally, and walk out in to a large peaceful grave, and where your house is. You say hello to the ghosts and unlocked the door. Walked in lock the door, took off your shoes, Ran to your room.

You drop your book bag on your bed.

You start to jump to get the door to the roof to watch the sun set.

Lucky you got in and opened. The stair case came down. You rushed up the stairs and close it before you went watch night come.

You sit on the roof and

Started to sing _Evanescence Any Thing for You_

"_I give any thing to get you to you_

_Can you forget the world thought you knew?_

_If you want me_

_Come and find me_

_Out here_

_Nothing stop you do please release me_

_I'll believed all your lies_

_Just pretend you love me_

_They believe, close your eyes_

_I'll be anything for you_

_Nothing left make me feel any more_

_There is only you and every day I need more,_

_If you want me_

_If you want me_

_Come and find me_

_Come and find me_

_I do any thing just tell me_

_I'll believe all your lies_

_Just pretend you love me_

_They believe, close your eyes_

_I be any thing for you_

_I'll believe all your lies_

_Just pretend you love me_

_They believe, close your eyes_

_I be any thing for you_

_Any thing for you._

_I'll became your earth inside_

_The world that never dies_

_I be any thing for you_

_I'll believe all your lies_

_Just pretend you love me_

_They believe, close your eyes_

_I'll be anything for you."_

You were about to sing another song until you hear clapping

You look down for the roof and see most of the ghosts, and a tall woman with green hair, green eyes, in a Chinese dress with a panda on the chest, at the bottom was a Chinese dragon was clapping.

Next to her taller man with black hair, black eyes, in a kung-fu suit, with many suitcases in his arms. Next to him was a boy around your age, a little taller then you just by 3 inches, his hair was in a spike, his hair color purple, those golden eyes can go though any one soul, he was staring at you. He was wearing a boy's Chinese fighting suit that was black and where took it off, and top of the neck collar was gold. His arms were crossed. Then you see Caro…

'Do not tell me he lost in a gamble and now they have to stay here. In the name of heck Why see he stare at me!'

You jump off of the roof and landed on both feet, walk over to Caro and said

"You lost?"

"Yes and It was to a young cute teenager girl! . They..."

"LET ME GUESS….. Hm…Stay here as long as they want?"

"HOW do you know?"

"How! I sent my guardian ghost to watch you!"

"Ah oh I forgot…Meet Jun Tao, Len Tao, and Lee Pailong."

"I am Serena Toyoshima. It is Pleasure Nice to you three." you said bowing.

"Nice to meet you too Serena… Is it okay if we stay here?" asked Jun bowing back.

"Of course you can three can stand here…We have a lot of rooms open! I got a question?"

"Yes?"

"Are you from china?"

"Yes we are... Are you too?"

"Yes I am... I was send over here because I am such a book worm and I got straight A's"

You feel Len still Staring at you?

You see a large warlord ghost behind him…

'Crud….He is a shaman…NOT GOOD'

"Why Are you stare at me?" you asked

He shakes head and said "I was not stare at you. I saw your guardian ghost... Got a problem with it!"

"Well! Yes I do It is not polite to stare!" You snapped back.

You give him a 'back-off or get-kill' glare.

"I want to see your ghost now Or else?" He said giving Death glare to you.

"Len be….."Jun was cut off by Len saying "Be quiet I know what to do! I do not need your help!"

'He has no respect for his sister. If I was her would back slap him!'

"Or else what? Are you going poke me with your pointy hair unicorn boy? Oh no he going to pokein a scared voice"  
"Does she know what she is doing" Jun whispers to Caro. He nods yes.

"WHAT!UNICORN BOY!BASON LETS SHOW HER WHAT WE CAN DO!SPIRIT FORM, UNITY!" he yells putting the orb into his body, and his weapon a Kwan Dao was put together.

'A warlord Ah? I don't need to use spirit unity. Good I get a late night work out!'

"Ok I will not use my ghost. I can beat you without use spirit unity. I will make you deal

You win I will show my ghost, and thing you want and If I win I show my ghost still, and know why you want to see my ghost so badly. Deal?" "No…If I win you will to show me your ghost, and me, Jun, lee Pailong will great nice rooms" "You three are getting very nice room any!" "Ok then I want you to see sing like you did up there every night, and I like know why you have a tattoo on you neck" "Ok then you tell me your past!" "Fine" he puffed.

"Good" you said. "Let's start!" both yell.

_Evanescence Goodnight_

'_Goodnight sleep tight,_

_No more tears,'_

Len dash at Serena,

She jumps steps on Len shoulder,

She jumps back on the ground,

And said

"I telling you Len! You can't win.

I maybe a bookworm,

I have learned many lessons in kung-fu,

Dodging any object a once,

And being a ninja."

'_Goodnight sleep tight_

_No more tears'_

"I will win no matter what!"

He yells charging trying to hit Serena.

But this time she disappeared into thin air.

Lucky He cuts though her

Jacket if in was butter.

'_In the morning I be here,_

_And when we say goodnight_

_Close your eyes.'_

He looks around and no sight of her.

Suddenly he fells to ground unconscious

Serena was right there behind him.

She pick Len up, and went inside with Jun, Lee Pailong, and Caro.

Caro showed Jun and Lee Pailong around the house.

Serena go to a room full of Chinese Dragons, and ying and yang thing.

She feels a hole and a large one too.

'_In the morning I be here,_

_And when we say goodnight_

_Close your eyes._

_Because we said goodnight_

_And now good bye_

_We said goodnight and now good bye'_

'End of the first song'

She lightly places him on bed on

His chest, then she hears Len start talking in him sleep

"I hate my…uncle, sending… me to Japan…"

She giggle at what she heard,

Serena touches the ying-yang sign on his back,

Of his shirt, and started to out line it.

It felt like real skin, it was on back like hers.

The book worm part 4

_Changes from Sherk 2!_

'_Oh Ah!_

_HHMM!_

_Still don't know what I'm looking for,_

_And my time is running wild,_

_Million ends streets.'_

The next day

Serena's pov

At the library

You're wearing a lace shirt,

With a medium length skirt,

Hair is up in a pony tail,

And black shoes.

You are put some books back while reading

A book called _'the hobbit'_

You feel the ladder moving,

'OH crud today is not my lucky day.'

You slip of the ladder

"AAAAHHH"

'_And very time I thought I got it straight_

_That the taste was not so sweet,_

_So I turn myself to face me_

_But I never caught a glimpse,_

_How others see the fake,_

_I much too fast to take the test!'_

A tall man with blond hair,

Blue eyes,

Dark Bags Under his eyes,

He had on a large coat.

HE has a big hat with a flower out on the side on and

Large coat with a belt buckle up,

Gloves,

Black boots and a large scarf,

And black baggy pants,

He was the one to catch you.

'_CHHHANGES!_

_Don't face a strange_

_Changes_

_Don't want to be your rich o one,_

_Changes_

_Don't face a strange,_

_Changes_

_Hm you just got to be a different one.'_

"Are you okay Miss?" he asked.

"Yes I am… I really need to be careful next time

I decide to use a ladder…Thanks all…

I am Serena the Librarian here." you said bowing.

"You are very welcome Miss. Serena.

You quiet a young girl to work in a giant library."

He said smile.

'He is so nice and understands! Unlike Len…

Len is quiet cute…What in the name of heck Am

I saying…..DON'T even dare fall in love

So dang soon in your life Serena

So Snap out of it!'

"Just call me Serena.

I came for china… Because…blush

Must people say I am a Bookworm...

And I get all A's.

So do you need help? Mr.…"

"My name is Faust…And yes I do need help finding

A book called _'The call of necromancy'"_

"Let me think….Oh yes we do have it,

It is this way." you said showing him.

'_Time may change me but I can't change time,_

_I watch the ripples change their size,_

_Never leave strip for permanent part_

_The days flow though my eyes,_

_But still the days seem same, _

_And these children that you spit on,_

_As they trying to change their world ,_

_They're immune to your consolation,_

_They quiet aware of what they are going though! _

_Changes_

_Don't face a strange,_

_Changes_

_Don't tell them to grow out of it_

_Changes'_

"Here it is!" you said.

You grabbing a black book,

And gold letter Saying

'_The call of necromancy'_

You hand it to him,

He grabs the book, smiles,

And says "Thanks."

He goes into the reading center,

Starts to reading, and take notes.

'_Don't face a strange,_

_Changes_

_Where's you sham you left us to the one next to this?_

_Time may change me but you can't change time,_

_Changes fanatic me, ah Changes are taken for the place I going through!_

_Changes_

_Don't face a strange_

_Changes_

_Look out with your rock and rollers!'_

That when Len comes behind you,

And says

"Nice shirt there!"

"YOU!"

POW!

You slap him.

"Len! Why are you here? On a Saturday?" you yelled

"Because Jun is out with Lee Pailong,

And that Caro is out gambling. I was stuck the house alone."

Len said holding his check where the red mark is.

'_Changes_

_Don't face a strange_

_Changes_

_Glade Look out you're getting old!_

_Charge_

_Time may charge me but I can't change time_

_I said Time may change me but I can't change time!_

_(End of song)'_

"And how did you know I was here?" You said,

Cleaning your glasses with a piece of cloth.

"You left a note saying you were going to work at the library

So I did my training and came here to…s...e...e

I...f Y…o…u would like to have some... Some lunch…with me?"

He said kind of scared.

"Are you asking me out?" you asked putting your glasses back on.

"Um…Um No but I was thinking…of…"Len said turning light red.

"OF what?" You asked giving him a questioning look…

"That you… Maybe hungry..."Len said staring at you once again.

You smile at him, and said "Sure Len."

_Today music is 'Stuck In the Middle with You'_

'_I don't know why I came tonight,_

_I got the feeling that something ain't right,_

_I so sacred if I fell out of my chair'_

Chinese restaurant

Third person

"A table for two please." Serena asked the host.

"Ok you two follow me please" host said going to a low table with mats to sit on.

They follow the host and sat at the table as the host gave them menus,

And went to get a waiter.

Len was shaking very badly.

"What is wrong Len? You are shaking like if you are freezing cold." Serena said touching his hand.

'_And I wondering how I'll get down the stairs,_

_Moms that love of me, and jokes to right,_

_Here I am stuck in the middle with you,_

_Yes I am stuck in the middle with you,_

_And I wonder what I should do,_

_It's so hard to keep this smile on my face.'_

"It is no…thing really…"he said moving his hand away.

"Hello, I am your waiter for today. What can I get you two to drink?"

Serena looks up and sees the smartest boy in high school…

Makoto Nagahara…

Character Profile!

Name: Makoto Nagahara

Age: 16

Grade: 10th

Hair: Wild fire red very short,

Eye: Dream green that no woman can resist.

Calm,

Smart,

Every one loves him but the boys

Handsome,

Quiet,

Sweet,

He is just like Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho!

Weapon: Whip

Guardian ghost

Name: Kurama Yu Yu Hakusho)

(Me: Ok I can't stop blushing or giggling because he is so handsome! Starts cryingKurama: It is going to be ok April, stop crying. Me: Kurama blush Kurama: Are you ok? Me: I...I will talk about it later! Kurama: Ok April

end of Character profile!

'_Oh yeah I losing yeah all over the place,_

_Lange to the love of me, and jokes to right,_

_I'm stuck in the middle with you!_

_What it started out with nothing,_

_And you neither hear something.'_

"Oh! Hello Serena! I didn't notice you!" he said giving a charming smile that made Serena blush, and Len jealous.

"Hel-hello Mak-Makoto I didn't kn-know that you wo-worked he-here." Serena said not knowing to say.

"Hello Miss. Serena Where Sayaka?" asked Kurama popping up at of nowhere.

"Did You SAY SAYAKA!" Bason said coming out, with a shocked look on his face.

"Yes he did Bason! Meet my ex-boyfriend Kurama….Bason" said Sayaka floating next to Kurama.

"EX-BOYFRIEND!I THOUGHT..." Bason was interrupted by Sayaka saying

"YOU THOUGHT WRONG BASON!" and she goes back into her memorial tablet and so does bason.

Kurama shakes his head in shame and goes in his too.

'_And your friends and all are calling_

_Slap on the back and Say plea-please _

_Plea-please!_

_Kind does make sense at all,_

_But I can see makes not sense at all,_

_Is it cool to sleep on the floor?_

_I don't think I can take any more,_

_Moms that love of me, and jokes to right,_

_Yes, I'm stuck in the middle with you._

_Oh Ya I don't know why I came here tonight_

_I got the feeling something ain't right,_

_I'm so scared if I fell off you chair,_

_And wondering how I'll get down the stairs,_

_Moms that love of me, and jokes to right,_

_Yes, I'm stuck in the middle with you._

_I'm stuck in the middle with you._

_Yes, I'm stuck in the middle with you._

_Here I'm stuck in the middle with you._

_(End of song)_

Serena, Len, Makoto looks each other.

"Lets just forget that happen" Said Serena looking at the menu.

"Yes I agree with her…" Len said still glaring at Makoto.

"Ok! What do two want to drink?" Makoto asked once again, ignoring Len's Glares.

"Ho-Hot Te-Tea plea-please..."

"I will have the same thing please."

"Ok two hot teas coming right up!" Makoto said going in the kitchen.

"Um gulps Serena there is thing….POP" Len was slap by a tall woman in a red tank top, red skirt, green hair that went down to her hips, and green eyes.

Len stand up, and says "Jennie! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I Thought You was back in China with family."

"Well Cousin. En told me to watch you and make sure you don't try any thing dumb!" said Jennie giving Len a glare.

"THERE WAS NO REASON FOR YOU TO SLAP ME!" He said about to beat her up.

She sat table with Len, and Serena.

"Hello! My name is Jennie Tao. Len's Cousin…You must be Serena Toyoshima! Jun was talking you on the phone how nice, Sweet, kind hearted, smart and how you beat Lenny!" Jennie says.

'_That's what girl do' By No Secrets_

'_You ask me why I change to color of my hair. Ya_

_You ask me why I have 32 pairs of shoes. Beware_

_You ask me why I got a lot of thing_

_It just a chick thing.'_

After lunch

"Hey Serena! Want to go shopping?" asked Jennie

"Ok! I am glad the library closed at 12:00 pm..!" Serena said walking next to Jennie.

(Me: when Serena and Len left it was 11:00am and now it is 12:00 pm)

"I will buy everything because our Family is very rich" Jennie with a smile on her face.

"But I will feel about bad if you bought everything." "It is ok! We have money, too much money" "ok"

'_Got let it go!_

_And try to understand,_

_But you don't clue…_

_That's what girls do,_

_They keep you guessing whole day and through,_

_Play your emotions_

_Push all of your button,_

_It's true._

_That's what girls do._

_That's what we do,_

"What may I suppose to DO?" yells Len, while his left eye start to twitch.

"Go Train for the Tournament or you could be our bags." Jennie yells back,

"gulps I go train" Len said running away before Jennie could make him carry loads of bags.

'_You ask me why I play so hard to get, _

_Ya!_

_You ask me why I play so cool just make you sweat_

_Yah!_

"Ok! Len is gone, now we need to meet Jun at the Shop center!" Jennie said

Dragging Serena with her.

They met up Jun and Lee bailong at the shopping center,

And went to every Chinese, Build-A-Bear, Hot topic, and any jewelry store!

When they got to Serena's Chinese, Poor Lee Bailong was carrying lots of bags, and boxes.

'_You want some kind of explanation I can give,_

_It just a chick thing,_

_That's what you're messing with,_

_To me it's black and white_

_But it's not getting through,_

_That's what girls do_

_They keep you guessing whole day and through_

_Play your emotions_

_Push all of your button_

_That's what girls do,_

_Ya Ya Ya ',_

When they got in, Len was waiting in the main room, for the girl.

"What took you girl so long! It 5:00 pmalready! Holly Crud!"

Lee bailong drop the bags on his.

Serena giggle, so did Jun and Jennie.

"What did you do buy a mall!" Len yells

"Yup. We got clothes for me, Serena, Jun, and you Tao Len." said Jennie, smirking

"What kind of clothes?"

"I show Len! Let me get your bags and mine!" Serena Said grabbing the bags and boxes that is hers and his, and grabs Len's arm dragged him in to her room. He was blushing like crazy!

"Young love" Jennie signed

"Yup! Two prefect love birds" Jun giggled

'_I should have change,_

_YA YA YA  
I am having to much fun_

_Ya Ya Ya_

_To you it's confusing but to me it's nothing_

_Gi-girls_

_That's what girls do_

_That what girls do_

_They keep you guessing whole day and through play your emotions_

_Push all of your button it true…_

_THAT'S what girls do,_

_That's what girls do _

_They keep you guessing whole day and through_

_Play your emotions_

_Push all of your button_

_That's what girls do_

_That's what girls do_

_They keep you guessing whole day and through _

_Play your emotions_

_Push all of your button its true_

_That's what girls do_

_That's what girls do _

_That's what girls do_

_Gi-girl_

_You ask me why I change of my hair. YA!_

_(End of song)_


End file.
